


The Escape

by Lauve_KL



Category: Dangerous Fellows (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lawrence is... mentioned... in a way haha, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, no beta we die like men, only bc i havent played all the endings AHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauve_KL/pseuds/Lauve_KL
Summary: All he wanted to do was protect you from all the danger, keep you safe, keep you happy. This is a promise he intends to keep at all costs.You want him to be with you, always. This is another promise, one he doesn't know if he can uphold.
Relationships: Ethan/Reader, Reader/Ethan, [DF] Ethan/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this fandom is dead and it shows, regardless, for the surviving Ethan stans out there, this one's for you <3

Getting off from the roof of the school building and out of the schoolyard was akin to having to walk through hell. The hardest part was getting out of the school, as the zombies seemed to go everywhere you both went.

Ethan was on the ground first, dropping down and holding out his hands to help you down next. You both looked up to the zombie-infested roof that you both just escaped. Surprisingly, no zombies toppled over, supposedly smart enough to not launch themselves over the roof in pursuit of fresh meat. 

“Thank God…” You let out a breath of relief, joy spreading throughout your body. “We can finally get to the safe zone!” 

He nodded and pulled your arm. “Let’s get out of here quickly.” 

Just as you both started across the field towards the front gate, the sound of the school bell blared out. Instantaneously, the sound of a horde broke through, and you both broke into a dead sprint. 

“The school bell must’ve activated with the music that one time, why now?” Ethan panted out as you both ran. You both flung yourselves into the gate, and Ethan went to unlock the gate.

“What! Why is it padlocked! I…” It dawned on you slowly. The way the zombies moved through the school, chasing you both up to the roof. “Why, why would he,”

The sound of the horde was closing in, their rotting forms speeding up towards you both. Ethan grabbed your arm, and only then you realized that tears were streaming down your eyes.

“Here, quickly,” He kneeled, dropping his mangled bat close to his side and looping his fingers together in a lift formation.

The tears were coming back, and the heat in your throat mangled your voice. “But what about you!” The zombies seemed to accelerate at your desperate please with Ethan.

“Please, I promise I’ll be right there…”

You knew that Ethan was scared, through his tough exterior, the gate to his emotions was his eyes. The way his eyes kept darting towards the horde, to the gate, then to you, pleading silently.

You watched as Ethan bashed in the heads of the dead that had crept upon him. You dropped down onto your knees, watching as the undead surrounded him until he had his back against the gate. You had to do something, quick, think!

“Ethan!” You yelled, slipping a rusted pair of clippers through the gate. In adrenaline show of strength, Ethan cut the locks lose in an instant, moving through the gates and slamming them back shut.

The hug that he grips you with is quite literally breathe taking, as he squeezes you tightly. You hear a breath of relief, and the embrace is gone. “We should go quickly.” The sound of the living dead banging against the gate further supports this point.

As you both run down the empty city streets hand in hand, you cast a look towards Ethan. His face was nothing you’ve ever seen before, he has that same look of determination, but his face is damp. Not just from the blood of the undead, but from tears that have already stopped flowing.

You want to have that expression, but you can’t, not coming from a place where all your friends had their lives taken. Tears fall like bullets down your face as you both get farther and farther from the school, the sounds of zombies breaking through the fence and wandering about, and the agonizing scream of something (someone) familiar, echoing far and wide, searing into your forever memory.

It seems like Ethan will have to have enough determination for both of you. Because even when you both stop at a safe, closed off the shop, far away from the school, you can’t help but collapse on your knees and let the tears fall.

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt i'll make a part 2, sorry DFEL fans. (But MAYBE, I will write a full short story :D )


End file.
